dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Halloween Special Vol 1 1
, and wanders into a dark alley on their way home. The vampire Batman kills both of the parents, draining them of their blood and decapitating them, leaving the young son alone and sobbing on the alley floor next to his dead parents. | StoryTitle5 = Lobo: "What Can Scare the Main Man?" | Synopsis5 = While Phobia is attempting to break into S.T.A.R. Labs, her crew is stopped by Lobo, who easily kills or cripples most of her henchman. Phobia struggles to find something she can use to scare Lobo, finding that the most terrifying and fearsome demons she can produce have no effect on him. As he is about to grab her, she finally fills him with screaming terror using a gigantic cute puppy in a wicker basket. | StoryTitle6 = Aquaman: "Children of the Deep" | Synopsis6 = The Morgan Sisters, three girls who have lived alone in their father's house, in Portsmouth by the seaside, since his death at sea are attempting to court the new Aquaman, whom they believe perfect as "A true man of the sea." The girls are exceedingly beautiful, and former objects of much gossip around town amongst the menfolk. Though they used to have many suitors, some who even reportedly "knew their embrace," getting older they seem destined to become spinsters. After days of trying to coax him out of the water, they finally seduce Aquaman into their house for an evening of "entertainment." Once inside, showing themselves to be witches, they attempt to sacrifice Aquaman to summon some evil creature. It is revealed that their father, Donald Morgan the sailor, had been seduced by a Kelpie while at sea one year and had been left with the three infant girls, as Kelpies produce overnight. Despite their hypnotic hold on him, Aquaman punches through the floor and breaks into an underground well that he had already known was there. Inside are hundreds of tiny skeletons, from the babies the girls had borne over the years with their suitors. It seems the girls had conceived with nearly every man who came to visit, and drowned their ugly children in the well so they wouldn't have to put up with them. Aquaman grabs the three women and drowns them in the same cavern they had been using to kill their children. | StoryTitle7 = Young Frankenstein: "...In Stitches" | Synopsis7 = After being ripped apart by Black Adam in Greece, Young Frankenstein's pieces are being transported by helicopter, guarded by a group of Greek soldiers. The helicopter is struck by lightning, granting him new life, and his pieces are scattered over an unnamed Greek city. The pieces struggle to find each other, killing several people, good and bad in the process. At least an innocent woman, a mugger, a couple in a car, and a bunker of Albanian soldiers are all killed. Young Frankenstein, who seems to have no memory of his previous life, stumbles along the ocean floor, knowing nothing other than that his purpose was destruction. | StoryTitle8 = Batzarro/Bizarro: "World's Shoddiest: The Light Kday Returns" | Synopsis8 = On Halloween, the Riddler is attempting a robbery in Metropolis, attempting to get away from the Gotham City "freak show" for a night. One of his thugs captures Lois Lane, and asks the Riddler if they're allowed to "have fun" with her, which the Riddler angrily insists that they do not. Batzarro bursts through the ceiling light and slams into the floor, then gets up and begins to attack the Riddler's band of thugs. The Riddler tries to escape in the chaos, but is tazered unconscious by Lois Lane. Soon, Bizarro arrives and joins the fray, meanwhile having a backwards argument about ideals with Batzarro. Lois, unphased, calls Superman on the phone to alert him, assures him she's okay, asks him to bring Chinese Food while he's coming, and tells him he "may want to call Bruce." | StoryTitle9 = Superman: "Strange Cargo" | Synopsis9 = Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane are investigating a tip Jimmy got that Lex Luthor is bringing something dangerous into the city, that is docked in the harbor. They pick the lock on a container with his insignia, and find a horde or ravenous zombies inside, who immediately chase after them. Superman hears them from space, and comes to their rescue. He finds they have a property he can't identify, either Green Kryptonite or Magic, that is causing him to weaken and his skin to become more susceptible as they pile onto him and try to eat him. Jimmy shouts out that the creatures are already dead, so Superman doesn't have to hold back, and unrestrained he shoves them all back into the crate, breaking many of them, and dumps the crate on the moon. The story ends with the zombies wandering around the moon looking for prey. | StoryTitle10 = Clark Kent/Lana Lang/Pete Ross: "Small Evil" | Synopsis10 = Young Clark Kent, Lana Lang and Pete Ross are visiting the house of a new kid in Smallville, having been told by Ma Kent to make sure to include him in their Halloween dance. They find the boy in a pool of blood, mumbling about a manticore having attacked him. Clark quickly notices that the blood is not human, and the boy gets up saying "Gotcha," having been trying to scare them with rat's blood. Although the boy admits that he wasn't attacked by one, he insists on their way out that his dad has seen a manticore. Passing a field as they walk, they see a pile of what looks like human remains. The boy again insists that it must've been a manticore attack, but Clark deduces that the skull is in fact from their high school biology classroom, and the rest of it is cow remains. Naturally, the whole group is fed up with the boy. He ditches them in the field to go pranking on his own, calling them a bunch of nerds. After Clark, Lana and Pete leave, the boy is attacked by an actual Manticore. He screams for help, and is heard, but the three assume it's just another dumb prank. The boy is presumably killed. | StoryTitle11 = Wally West: "The Speed of Life" | Synopsis11 = Wally West comes home to find his grandfather, Ira, entertaining Wally's kids on Halloween night. Wally gets the kids free and calmly discusses with a clearly confused Ira the last time he saw him - Ira had invented a tachyon collider which malfunctioned. Wally helped shut it down before it could destroy the city but he wasn't fast enough to save Ira. He had died and Wally has blamed himself. But Ira reminds him it was a tachyon device that tachyons move faster than light and can "punch through time." Ira didn't die, he's been temporally displaced. But he wanted to make sure Wally knew that he was happy and that Wally was not to blame. Ira then disappears in a flash of light. | StoryTitle12 = Blue Devil/Enchantress: "The Pumpkin Sinister" | Synopsis12 = In a pumpkin field, two middle-aged men are attempting to perform a bizarre ritual. They have just sacrificed one of their dogs, and are talking about revenge against the man who humiliated one of them, and continuously mocked the other one for spending his Halloween's sitting in a pumpkin patch. Finally, they raise their giant monster from the ground, a pumpkin-headed creature called "The Pumpkin Sinister," who is apparently bound to obey their every command. They command it to kill their tormentor, Daniel Cassidy (The Blue Devil). The monster finds him, and nearly kills Blue Devil before he is able to get hold of his trident. A trident blast, combined with a destructive spell from Enchantress, is able to blow up The Pumpkin Sinister's head, spattering Pumpkin goop everywhere. Enchantress finds the two men from before lurking in the nearby brush, who Blue Devil names as Harley and Dennis, asking them what the whole thing was about. Harley angrily accuses Blue Devil of stealing his true love, the Red-Headed Girl, who based on a story Blue Devil told earlier appears to have been his first kiss. Blue Devil pushes the enraged man down, and walks off with Enchantress. | StoryTitle13 = Killer Croc/Resurrection Man: "Sometimes They Come Back" | Synopsis13 = Killer Croc is in South Carolina on a killing spree, and meets Resurrection Man in a swamp. Resurrection Man, appearing to have lightning powers in this incarnation is savagely electrocuting Croc, until Croc finally manages to run him through with a sharp stick, killing him, and then eating him. While stalking off, Croc is hit by a massive amount of indigestion, and throws up. Resurrection Man begins to rematerialize, and fights Croc in his unrefined state, where he can still shift however he wants to. Resurrection Man actually eats Croc at one point, although Croc is able to escape. He runs to an isolated Gas Station, rushes straight into the gas tanks and blows the entire place up. News reports say that after this he is finally apprehended, and authorities have stated to their confusion that he was found not only burned, but also partially digested. Resurrection Man, after watching this report on the news from a bar, tells the bartender he has to be going. When the man asks him about the food he has just ordered, Resurrection Man cryptically says "Don't Worry. I'll be coming back." | StoryTitle14 = Halloween at Arkham Ending | Synopsis14 = The Joker expresses his approval for the stories, then turns arounds and shows the rest of his inmates that his eyes are smoking. Everyone is so scared, that they run back to their cells. As a SWAT team pours in to the building, Deadman, who has apparently just been stalling the inmates, exits the Joker's body. The Joker tells Deadman he thinks he's clever, and Deadman is extremely surprised that the Joker can see him. The Joker tells Deadman that he is mad, but not stupid, and wishes him a Happy Halloween. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * The Scarecrow Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Batman * Superman Locations: * * Gotham City Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Ma Kent Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Concepts: * | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Pumpkin Sinister Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Red Rain: Blood Lust" was reprinted in . * " Kcirt Ro Taert", "Strange Cargo" and "The Pumpkin Sinister" were all reprinted in . * The continuity of all of these stories is questionable, as they are all stories told by the inmates of a mad house. None of them should be assumed as in continuity, although none of them are explicitly out of continuity either. | Trivia = | Recommended = * DCU Infinite Holiday Special #1 | Links = * https://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=121228 }}